Death's Deal
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: During a fight Tigress is killed and Death comes to claim her soul. But Po makes a deal with Death saying if Tigress lives then he will take her place. So Po has three days before Death comes and Tigress sees Po actting starnage and learns of the deal. Now she races to stop Po from dying but how can someone stop Death? Find Out and please review.
1. A Deal is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Death's Deal

Chapter 1: A Deal is Made

Po and the Furious Five were traveling down a dusty path heading home. "Okay I spy with my little eye something um green", Po said as he started up a game of I Spy.

"Is it a leaf?" Viper asked.

"Nope", Po told her.

"Grass?" Monkey asked him.

"No it is not", Po said with a smile.

"Is it your eyes?" Crane asked.

"Nope", Po said.

"Is it Viper?" Mantis asked.

"No but you are close", Po said.

"It's Mantis", Tigress said.

"You are correct okay Tigress it is your turn", Po said cheerfully.

"Okay I Spy something big, carrying weapons, and running right towards us", Tigress said. Just then a group of snarling wolves came out them. Monkey took on one while Viper lunged at another. Mantis and Crane tagged team and took out two wolves while Po and Tigress tangled with three wolves. Everything was happening so fast that Po never saw the knife and Tigress pushing him out of the way and let a growl. Po watched in horror as the knife plunged into her heart and he saw her eyes grow wide and blood staining her chest.

"No Tigress!" Po screamed. He ran towards her knocking any wolf that got in his way. As he reached her he held her in his arms. By the time he got to her it was too late she was gone. Tears streaked down his face as he held her. The others were luring the wolves away so Po could get Tigress to safety but they didn't know she was gone. Her golden eyes were closed forever and his tears splashed on her face. "Come on Ti say something anything. You can call me stupid and lazy and I won't say anything. Or hit me come on as hard as you can please open your eyes", Po begged as he held her. But he knew deep down she was gone and it was his fault. He should have seen that knife for if he did then she would still be alive. It should be him with a knife in his chest and not Tigress. "I am so sorry Tigress this is all my fault I am so sorry", Po cried as he gently placed her on the ground and he let a mournful growl. Just then the air got still and very cold and Po looked up to see a tall figure in a black robe. "Who are you?" Po asked.

"I am Death and I have come to collect her soul", Death said in an icy tone pointing a bony finger at Tigress.

"No you can't I won't allow it!" Po yelled blocking Tigress's body from Death's view.

"Silly panda even you cannot stop me it was her time now please stand aside. The balance must be kept in order", Death said trying to sound sympathetic but failing.

"Wait you mean you need a soul to keep the balance going right?" Po asked as an idea came to hm.

"That is correct", Death said.

"Can it be any soul?" Po asked.

"As long as I take a soul with me then yes the balance will stay in order", Death told him.

"Then let's make a deal if you let Tigress live I will give you another soul to take in her place", Po told Death.

"And whose soul will you give me panda?" Death asked with interest.

"Mine", Po said firmly.

"You would give your soul just to save hers?" Death asked in confusion.

"Yes I would", Po told him.

"But it is not your time", Death said.

"You said you need a soul who cares whose soul it is as long as your precious balance is in order", Po stated firmly.

"Very well panda I will take your deal and I will do something I never done before. Since it was not your time to die but you are willingly giving up your life to save hers than I will give you three days' time to get your affairs in order. But once the three days our up I will come for your soul. No stalling, no bargaining, I will come and take your life. Now do you still want to make this deal?" Death asked.

"Yes", Po said.

"You love her don't you?" Death asked.

"Yes, I do how did you know?" Po asked.

"People do crazy things for people they love it is quite touching", Death said. "Let's shake on it", he said.

"How do I know you won't go back on the deal", Po said being hesitant.

"Because I am Death and I cannot break a deal Tigress lives and you go in her place. I cannot say how long she will live since she was meant to die today if that is what you are asking", Death said.

"As long as she gets to live a bit longer I am okay with it", Po said and they shook hands and a white mist circled around them sealing the deal.

"See you in three days panda", Death said and disappeared. The next thing Po knows is Tigress is up with no blood and no dagger sticking in her chest.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her sore head.

"Tigress you are okay!" Po exclaimed as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Po but me down!" she snapped.

"Oh right sorry", Po said as he put her down.

"What happened the last thing I remember was a wolf was about to plunge a knife into you but I pushed you out of the way and everything went black", Tigress said.

"Oh you grabbed the knife but then the wolf hit you causing you to be knocked out cold and I beat him up and he ran away", Po explained.

"Oh well thank you Po I guess I owe you my life", Tigress said with a smile.

_ More than you know_, Po thought to himself. "It is cool Ti I mean you are my friend you would do the same for me. Come on let's go find the others", Po said as he led Tigress down the road. He could still feel a chill in the air and saw Death standing just a few paces away.

"Po you okay?" Tigress asked sensing Po tensing up.

"What oh yeah Tigress never better. Come on let's get home", he said as they walked together down the path toward the Jade Palace. Po knew he was going to die so instead of fighting it he began to prepare for his death. He still had three days left and he was not going to waste them. As he gazed at Tigress walking and alive he knew in his heart he made the right decision.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Letters and Wills

Chapter 2: Letters and Wills

Later that night everyone returned safely to the Jade Palace. Po made the meals as he always did and knew within three days he would never cook again. What would it be like to die? He wondered. He came close to death countless times but he never experienced what it would be like. He died once when he lost all of his Hero Chi but it happened so fast it had no idea what it felt like? Then anger overcame him as he hated the fact that he would never get to do the things he always wanted. Never get married or have kids and watch them grow up. No more meditating with Tigress under the Peach Tree. No more helping his dad out at the shop or anything else ever again. Tears fell from his face as he made the soup. Po was angry but not enough to change his mind for he would rather himself die than it be one of his friends. Dinner came and he served the soup and Viper started up a conversation. Po listened but he just played with his soup knowing that in three days he would never eat with his family again. He tried to eat but nothing seemed to matter anymore but he had to put on a mask so no one would know until he was gone. Fighting back a tear he wondered how the others would react to his sudden death. Would they all be okay and will the Valley be okay without him protecting it? His poor father how would he feel losing his only son? His heart began to ache and he was so distracted that he didn't even notice Tigress talking to him. "Hey Earth to Po, come in Po can you hear me?" Tigress asked waving her paw in his face.

"Huh oh sorry Tigress were you talking to me?" Po asked getting out of his trance.

"Yeah I asked you to hand me the dumplings four times", Tigress said.

"Oh sorry here you go", Po said handing her the bowl.

"You okay you hardly touched your food?" Tigress asked giving him a concerned look.

"Oh yeah I am fine just um a little tired I guess", Po said giving her a yawn as proof. Tigress seemed to buy it for she just nodded her head.

"Okay maybe you should go to bed early tonight", she told him.

"Good idea", Po said with a smile. Then a thought came to him if he died there would be no Dragon Warrior and he wondered if he could pass it to someone if he died. When the dinner was over he pulled Tigress and Master Shifu aside. "I need to talk to you two in private", Po said as they followed him into the hallway.

"What is it Po?" Master Shifu asked.

"I was wondering hypothetically if I were to say die could I give the title of the Dragon Warrior to someone else?" Po asked.

"I suppose you could but why would you ask such a thing?" Master Shifu wondered.

"Well I came close to death a lot and I just want to be prepared in case something happens where I can no longer be the Dragon Warrior", Po said trying to act casual.

"Who do you have in mind Po?" Tigress asked with interest.

"You", Po told her.

Tigress eyes widened with shock as she said", Po I am deeply honored but why me?"

"Because you deserve it for you would have been chosen if I didn't jump in front of you", Po said.

"Po I am way passed that I am not angry anymore", Tigress said thinking Po still felt guilty over their first meeting. But he raised up his paw to stop her.

"I know we are both passed it but I would feel better knowing that if I did die the title would go to someone I trusted and Ti I would feel really good knowing you had the title", Po said.

"Okay Po I would happily accept your request but don't let anything happen to you. I am in no hurry to take your place", Tigress said putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Of course Ti this is way in the future", Po said fighting back tears.

"Well it is settled if Po dies in battle then Tigress will take his place as Dragon Warrior", Shifu said sealing the deal. Then he went off to meditate leaving Tigress and Po alone.

"I will try to be worthy of your trust Po and thank you for having such faith in me", Tigress said smiling.

"Of course Ti you are my friend", Po said bowing to her and she returned the bow. Then they said their goodnights and went off to bed. Po could not sleep for it was useless to waste precious seconds. Tomorrow he had three days left to live and he could not waste time with sleep. He lit a candle and began writing each of his family members a letter and a letter explaining his death and what they would get from him. He wrote to Viper saying he loved her sweet nature and she was the best ribbon dancer ever. He told Crane that he had a kind heart and was a wonderful friend. Mantis, he told him that he loved his fighting spirit and that he liked Po's dumplings. Po told Monkey he had a great sense of humor and he enjoyed pulling pranks with him. Master Shifu Po said he learned a lot from him and appreciated his advice and wisdom even though he didn't take it a few times. And said it was a true honor to be his student. He told his dad thanks for raising him and teaching him how to cook. That he loved him and he would watch over him as he would all his friends. Lastly he wrote to Tigress saying that she was a true fighter and a loyal friend. That he was in love with her and wished he told her sooner. Then he wrote out a will giving what little possessions he had to his family. He gave his actions figures to his friends, would give his medal for saving China to his dad and his recipes. Gave the Dragon Scroll back to Shifu and would give Mantis his dumpling recipe and he asked his dad if he would become the Furious Five's new cook when he died. For he did not want his friends eating plain old Tofu again and lastly he explained his unexplained death and put all the letters in separate envelopes and wrote all their names on the letters he wrote for them. Then on the one he wrote for all of them he put to his family and hid the letters under his mattress. He didn't want to sleep but his eyes were drooping and soon he was fast asleep. Tomorrow it would be the last three days of Po's life. He wished that Death didn't give him three days but took him then and there but at least now he has a chance to say goodbye and spend as much time as he could with his family. And Po was going to make those days the best three days of his families lives.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Three Days of Life

Chapter 3: Three Days of Life

Po awoke very early even before the sun. He didn't even feel tired as he got up and stretched. He went outside and did something he never did before and that was watch the sun rise. The huge ball of fire came up casting rays of golden and orange filling up the Valley with it's warmth and light. Po raised up his arms as he let the sun wash over him and would hold this memory forever. Then he went back to the hallway and stood outside his door as he waited for everyone else to get up. Within a few minutes Tigress came out followed by the others. "Po, what are you doing up on time?" Tigress asked in shock. Po was never up before her in fact they always had to kick him out of bed but here he was fully awake and not even a yawn escaped his lips.

"Oh I guess I got enough sleep", Po said smiling at her. Even Shifu took noticed but said nothing for he was in too much shock.

"Alright students today we must clean the Jade Palace", Shifu said. Mantis Monkey you two tend to the gardens. "Viper mop the halls, Tigress dust the hallways and wash the windows. Crane clean the gutters and polish all the door handles. And Po clean up the training hall and no slacking or complaining", Master Shifu said to him firmly. But what Po did say shocked everyone.

"Yes, Master right away", Po said bowing and he turned to go to the training hall. Everyone stood in utter shock usually when it came to doing chores Po always complained or tried to get a different job. But he was just okay with it and he was going to do it right away without even eating breakfast first.

"Po you can start after breakfast you know", Master Shifu said.

"I know Master but with all due respect I am not very hungry", Po told them. Mantis fell to the floor as everyone looked at him with shocked faces.

"You're not hungry?" Tigress asked as if she didn't comprehend what he said.

"No I am fine but there are some leftover dumplings in the fridge if you all are hungry", Po said and he left them in utter shock.

"That was Po we were talking too right?" Monkey asked out loud.

"I think it was I mean he looks like Po", Viper said.

"Never mind I am sure Po is fine now all of you go eat and do your chores then after wards you can have the rest of the day off to rest", Shifu said. Everyone left to head toward the kitchen except Tigress.

"Something is up with that panda and I will find out what", she said as she headed toward the kitchen. Po went to the Training Hall and began to mop the floor and dust the shelves. He took his time as he held each nook and cranny in his memory so he would never forget this place. Being the Dragon Warrior was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Meeting the Furious Five and Master Shifu was the greatest thing ever even better when they became friends. Suddenly a cold chill came over him and he saw Death standing before him.

"What do you want I still have two days?" Po asked getting worried.

"Relax panda I was just checking to see if you were here and not trying to run", Death explained.

"Why would I run? If I did that you will take Tigress and I am not having that", Po said.

"Very true sorry but usually when I make deals with mortals they try to go back on them", Death said.

"Well I won't and I will see you in two days make no mistake about that", Po told him.

"I guess I will well I will go so you can enjoy your last two days in this life", Death said and in a flash he was gone. Po breathed a sigh of relief as he continued cleaning. Master Shifu went to check on his progress and was amazed to see Po doing a good job. He was handling everything with care and took his time like he had all the time in the world. Finally it was done and he wanted to hang with his friends. He trained with Crane for a while and fixed Mantis a lot of dumplings and ate them with him. Told jokes to Monkey making him laugh and asked Viper if she could dance for him. She smiled and said she would and grabbed her ribbon and began to dance. He sat on the floor and watched her move with such grace that a tear came to his eye. When Viper asked if he was okay when she was done Po said he was fine it was just she danced so beautifully that it brought a tear to his eye. The compliment made Viper blush as she said thanks and slithered off. But in all honesty Po cried because he would never get to see her dance again. Then he went to find Tigress to play checkers. He found her in her room meditating. He knocked very gently and Tigress told him to come in.

"Hey Po what did you need?" Tigress asked softly.

"Just wanted to play checkers because we always had fun and I am going to miss playing with you", Po said without realizing he slipped.

"What do you mean you will miss playing checkers with me?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"Uh did I say that I got my words jumbled. I meant to say I missed playing with you because we haven't played in what like a few days", Po said quickly giving her a chuckle to make it believable.

"Okay I guess that makes sense so let's play", Tigress said and they began to play. They played for a good hour and lastly Po went to see Shifu. He was at the Pool of Sacred Tears meditating.  
"Hello Master sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could tell me some of your Kung Fu stories", Po said.

"Po I have many stories it could take a while to tell you them all", Master Shifu said.

"Trust me Master I have nothing but time", Po said with a smile as he sat down on the ground. Master Shifu smiled and began telling Po his Kung Fu storied and Po listened carefully absorbing each word so he would never forget the wisdom behind the stories. Then dinner came and Po made another great meal as his family enjoyed it. He told them jokes and stories making them all laugh and smile. Even Tigress let out a laugh and gave him a smile. Po was smiling on the outside but crying on the inside. He went to bed but barely slept and the sun rose again and he knew he only had two days left. So, he went to see his dad at the shop. Two days left and soon Death would take him and Po wanted to have a chance to say goodbye.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Second Day

Chapter 4: Second Day

Po walked slowly to his dad's as he ate a peach. Each bite he was savoring for tomorrow it would be his last. Everything was quiet so far no bandits or any kind of trouble. He was thankful it felt as though even evil forces had some respect for him and was letting him enjoy his last days of life. He made it to the shop saying hi to the customers and saw his dad making soup. "Hey Dad it's me", Po said happily.

"Oh son so good to see you", Mr. Ping said as he hugged Po. Po gave him a big hug as he fought back tears that were threatening to overcome him. "What brings you here son is everything okay? Still having lady trouble with that Tiger you have your eye on?" his father asked slyly.

"No dad no trouble just wanted to help you serve customers like the good old days. And maybe go through some photo albums and talk about stuff when I was a kid", Po said smiling.

"Po you haven't looked at those albums in a long time you would get so embarrassed", Mr. Ping said.

"I know but I do miss looking at them", Po said trying to sound calm.

"Okay son this soup goes to table four and these dumplings go to table one", Mr. Ping said happily.

"On it", Po said as he put on his old apron. He took the food to the customers and cleaned off all the tables. Wiping them clean and leading others to their table. Finally Mr. Ping closed early and he led Po into the back where he brought out so old albums. One was a picture of baby Po holding a blue blanket. "Remember Po you would drag that blanket everywhere even when it was covered with mud. I had to fight you to get it clean", Mr. Ping said as a smile came to his lips.

"I remember and one day it was so torn I was afraid you would throw it away but you kept it in an old box and let me feel the material when I was sad", Po said smiling at his dad.

"Yes, that was a good memory oh and look Po the first time you made noodles", Mr. Ping said showing Po at four years old holding a wooden spoon and the pot steaming with over cooked noodles.

"Oh yeah they were so hard you had to throw the pot away", Po said chuckling.

"Yes, but I was so proud of you for trying you had such talent my son", Mr. Ping said flipping another page. "Oh Poor look your 5th birthday party", he said and Po saw his dad dressed up as a clown.

"Oh yeah and you made a puppet for me to play with remember in fact you still have it I think", Po said grinning.

"That was your favorite toy when you were a kid. You would spend hours having a conversation with it and going on your adventure. What did you call the puppet Po?" his father asked.

"I believe it was Mr. Rhino because it was a rhino", Po said blushing. A tear fell from his eyes as he said", I really miss spending time with you dad", Po said sadly.

"I know son and I wish I could see you more but you are the Dragon Warrior and soon you will have your own wife and kids and I can be a grandpa", Mr. Ping said happily.

"Sure dad that would be awesome", Po agreed.

"And even when I leave this life I will always watch over you my son", Mr. Ping said putting a wing on Po's paw.

"I love you dad", Po said hugging him tight as a few tears fell.

"I love you son", Mr. Ping said shedding a few tears of his own.

"It is getting late I better get back to the Palace thanks for showing me the albums dad I really enjoyed it", he said smiling.

"I did too son come by and see me tomorrow okay", Mr. Ping said.

"I promise", Po said and he walked back towards the Palace as a wave of emotions came to him. He tried to fight it off so no one would worry but he couldn't hold it in anymore so he went to the Peach Tree and cried his eyes out. He cried for never getting to see his friends again, his father, having kids or getting married. Everything he could never do or ever do again he cried for till the tears stopped flowing.

"Po are you alright?" a voice asked. Looking above him was Tigress standing in the tree looking down at him with concerned eyes.

"Oh hey Ti, I am fine I was just with my dad and we went through some old family albums and it got emotional I am still getting it out", Po explained hoping she would buy it. Tigress jumped down from the tree as she stared at him with her arms folded.

"Po is something wrong that you need to talk about?" Tigress asked.

"No why do you ask?" Po said casually.

"Because ever since the attack with the wolves you have been acting different and I am a little concerned", Tigress said.

"How am I acting different?" Po questioned.

"You got up on time, hardly eat anything one day, then the next you are having the best time of your life making jokes and having us laugh and smile, you did your chores without whining or trying to trade, you gave me the title of Dragon Warrior in case you die, been walking around the village and Jade Palace like it was the last time you would ever see it, and when you did your chores you took your time like you had all the time in the world", Tigress stated.

"I am just taking your advice and trying to take my responsibilities more seriously that is all Ti", Po assured her.

"Well I am glad but Po you don't have to change yourself for me I do like parts of the old you but if you want to be more responsible than I can respect that", Tigress said. "But you are sure everything is fine?" she asked him.

"Yes Tigress everything is just fine", Po said with a smile.

"If anything was wrong you would tell us right?" Tigress questioned.

"Of course I would" Po assured her.

"Okay well it is late so I will see you in the morning", Tigress said. "Good night Po sweet dreams", she said and began to walk away.

"Sweet dreams Tigress", Po said. He looked up at the stars for a minute or two then went to his room and fell asleep. The sun rose and today was Po's last day to live. Once the sun went down and the moon rose Death would come for him. But Po was ready to accept his fate and awoke to greet the day for the very last time.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Po's Last Day

Chapter 5: Po's Last Day

The sun was up but there were a few clouds so it was warm but some of the sun's rays were blocked. Like even the Earth knew what day it was and it was happy but sad. Po felt that way for he was happy he made his three days count and that Tigress will live but sad that he would never see them again at least not for a while. He made breakfast and chatted away with his friends. Sparred with them and meditated with Master Shifu. Did everything and anything he could do for them so they would have happy memories to hold on to when he was gone. Went to visit his dad for the last time and helped serve customers again as they finished going through the photo albums. Po had remembered the memories each picture contained and it brought a smile to his face. Soon the sun was setting and he walked around the Jade Palace while everyone slept peacefully. He went down the hallways and looked in each of his friends and Master rooms. He gazed at Tigress and smiled for in sleep she looked like an angel. Watched Crane dreaming about being on a date with Viper and Viper was dreaming about dating Crane. Mantis was dreaming winning an eating contest for dumplings and Monkey was dreaming that he was telling jokes at a contest. Master Shifu was dreaming that he was talking to Master Oogway again. Po smiled as he walked into the kitchen and felt every table and chair as he walked outside. He touched the Peach Tree and looked at the training hall. Went through the gardens and sat at the Pool of Sacred Tears. Walked all around the village and took one last glance at his dad's shop. Then before he returned to his room he went to the giant statue of Oogway. Po bowed before the statue and said", Master thank you for choosing me as the Dragon Warrior. Even when at times I thought you chose wrong but I am still proud to have been chosen. I tried my best to be the Dragon Warrior everyone wanted and if I failed at times I am deeply sorry. I know Tigress will do the title proud and I know you are up in your own paradise but please, please watch over them and grant them the guidance and protection they need. They are more than just my friends and Master they are my family and I love them. So, please Master Oogway watch over them when I cannot. If what I am doing sounds selfish than I am sorry but I would rather I die than my family so please Master I hope you understand and that they will too. Thank you for giving me the chance to be the hero I always wanted to be. I am just sorry it has to end so soon". Then Po lifted up his head and returned to his room. Soon he felt the familiar chill in the air and knew Death had finally come for him.

"Greetings panda ready to go?" Death asked. Po nodded his head for soon the sun will set and his three days will be up.

"Just answer me one question please", Po begged.

"What is it?" Death asked.

"My family will they be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, given time they like all mortals will move on when a loved one is gone", Death said.

"So, dying huh, what is it like?" Po wondered.

"It feels like you are falling asleep but you wake up and either live your greatest dreams or your worst fears and you will be living in paradise panda your soul is pure it is blinding", Death assured him.

"So, what happens now", Po questioned for he didn't know what to do.

"Just lie in your bed and close your eyes and picture your greatest dreams and that will be your paradise", Death instructed. Po laid on his bed and closed his eyes as he pictured him living in the Valley of Peace at the Jade Palace. But no crime, or fear, or anything bad just peace and in his dream all of his friends and family were happy. Tigress was his girlfriend and Crane was dating Viper. Po had all of his family happy for his dad's noodle shop was thriving and for Shifu Po dreamt Oogway was still alive. He felt his body grow lighter and lighter as Death placed a skeleton hand over him and the next thing Po knew he was standing before Death but his body was still on the bed.

"This is kind of cool", Po said and Death reached out for his hand.

"Come panda time to go", Death said and Po nodding his head took his hand but before managed to get the letters from under his mattress and placed them all neatly on the table. Then he followed Death through a bright light and was gone forever. The next morning everyone was up and standing outside their door. Well everyone except for Po. Tigress had a little smile for she was happy Po was acting a bit more normal today. Shifu sighed but he too smiled as he went to go wake Po. He opened the door and saw Po laying on his bed his eyes closed shut.

"Alright panda get up", Shifu said as he tapped Po with a stick. Yet, Po did not move and Shifu tapped him a bit harder. Still Po remained still and did not stir. Not even a snore escaped the panda's lips. Now Tigress was a bit annoyed and went into the room followed by the others.

"Allow me Master", Tigress said. She placed her paws on Po's shoulders and shook him hard. "Po get up!" she yelled. But Po did not and now everyone was getting worried.

"Let me see him", Shifu said as he jumped onto Po's belly. He touched Po's body and it was cold like ice. Shifu checked to see if Po had a fever but nothing and then his worry grew to concern. He checked both wrists for a pulse but he heard nothing and then finally his heartbeat. Shifu's heart sank when he heard none coming from Po's chest. Just then Viper noticed the envelopes on Po's table all addressed to each one of them and his dad. "Crane go get Po's father immediately", Shifu said firmly.

"Right away Master" and Crane flew off like a rocket.

"Master what is wrong? Is Po sick?" Tigress asked with concern.

"No he is not sick Tigress", Shifu said avoiding eye contact. Relief washed over her after knowing Po was not sick but still there was an uneasy feeling coming from Shifu. His face looked sad as he fought back tears and Tigress was wondering what was wrong.

"Master what is wrong with Po?" she asked. Before he could answer Crane came back with Mr. Ping.

"What is the matter with my son?" Mr. Ping asked as he ran into the room with a worried expression.

"Today is a sad day Mr. Ping and I am sorry to tell you all of this but Po has died", Master Shifu said crying.

"What, no it can't be true!" Mr. Ping exclaimed. But when he touched Po his face fell. "No please no, not my son please not my Po!" he cried as the tears fell from his face. Master Shifu hugged him as Viper cried on Crane's chest as he shed his own tears. Monkey bawled like a baby and Mantis shed his own tears. Tigress walked up to Po's lifeless body and fell over him as she cried her eyes out.

"No, Po please no come back please come back!" she cried. She waited for the nightmare to be over and wake up to see him standing across from her in the hallway. But this was no dream this was a horrible reality. Po was actually dead and Tigress felt her own heart breaking for she had feelings for him and never told him that. Now he was gone forever and nothing she did was going to bring him back. Today part of her died along with her beloved panda and she cried her heart out wishing she could rewind time and see her Po again.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

Everyone stood in the hallway saddened by the current events. They were so shocked as to what happened. Po seemed so fine and healthy three days ago and now he was dead. It didn't make any sense to Tigress at all. She kept wrapping it around in her brain and still it didn't make sense. "He wrote some letters for us let's see what he wrote", Viper said wiping a tear away with her tail. She opened up her letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Viper,_

_I wanted to let you know you are the best ribbon dancer ever. I love your smile and kind nature thanks for being such a good friend. I will miss you my sister. Remember I love you and I will watch over you._

_Love,_

_Po_

Viper smiled as she held the note close to her heart. Crane read his next and this is what it said.

_Dear Crane,_

_I wanted to thank you for listening to my problems and trying to help me. You are a true friend and I will miss you. Take care my brother until we meet again I will be looking out for you._

_Love,_

_Po_

Crane smiled as he held the letter and knew his friend and brother was watching him. Monkey read his next and it said.

_Dear Monkey,_

_I will miss our prank wars my brother. Your jokes were always so funny and I will treasure them forever. Until we meet again take care._

_Love,_

_Po_

"Thanks Po I will miss you too", Monkey said softly holding his letter tightly. Mr. Ping wanted to read his note next and this is what Po wrote.

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry I died too young I know you wanted me to have a wife and kids. You would have made an excellent grandfather for you were an awesome dad. I love you with all my heart and I am so proud to be your son. Thank you for raising me and loving me and I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Po_

"I love you too son", Mr. Ping cried as a small smile came to him. Mantis was next to read his letter.

_Dear Mantis,_

_I wanted to let you know I am glad you loved my dumplings. And my brother I admire your fighting spirit and how you never let your size stop you from helping people. I will miss you and please take care._

_Love,_

_Po_

"Good bye my brother until we meet again", Mantis said shedding tears. Master Shifu read his letter but he cried as he read it.

_Dear Master,_

_I know I was not always the perfect student and I messed up a lot. But thanks for putting up with me and for trying to teach me. I appreciate all your advice even though I sometimes ignored it. You were more than a Master to me but a second father and I am proud to be your student. I will tell Oogway you said hi and I will watch over the Valley for you where I am going. I love you dad and I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Po_

"Farewell my son", Master Shifu said shedding a tear. Tigress too scared to read her letter but out of respect for Po she bravely read it.

_Dear Tigress,_

_You are a great warrior and a loyal friend. I know you and I never got along all the time but I do consider you my best friend and sister. But I saw you more as a sister and I wish I told you sooner. But I was and still am in love with you Tigress and I wanted us to date and be mates. Ever since the first time I saw you and the Furious Five when I was a kid I fell hard for you. And even though you may not feel the same way I just had to tell you. Sorry for leaving you Ti but I know that the Valley is in safe hands for you will make a great Dragon Warrior and I hope you can forgive me. I will be watching over you and please be safe._

_Love,_

_Po_

Tigress was in tears when she read the letter. "I love you to Po and I wish you were here", she sobbed. Then a thought came to her. "Wait a minute isn't it odd that Po wrote all these letters to us even though he died suddenly. Like he knew he was going to die it makes no sense", she said.

"Well there is one more letter let's see what he wrote", Viper said and Shifu opened it up and began to read.

_Dear everyone,_

_If you are reading this then I have died. So, I start off by saying who gets what. I give each member of the Furious Five their action figure of themselves. I give Mantis my dumpling recipe for he liked them a lot. I give Shifu the Dragon Warrior Scroll and my dad the medal I received from saving China and my recipes. I ask my dad if he would become the cook for the Furious Five for I do not want them to go back to eating plain tofu. Now you all are probably wondering why I died suddenly but have this all arranged. Well it started three days ago or four if you count the day you found me dead. Anyways we were attacked by wolves and Tigress asked me what happened and I told her. But Tigress I am so sorry but I lied. I said that the wolf who was about to plunge a knife into me you grabbed it out of his hand but he knocked you out wasn't true. This is what really happened. You pushed me out of the way and was stabbed in the chest. I tried to get to you and the others led the rest of the wolves away but it was too late. Tigress you died before I could reach you and I cried over your body as I held you in my arms. Just then Death yes the actual Death was before me about to claim your soul. He said it was your time but I could not allow him to take you so I made a deal. If he allowed you to live I would give him another soul to take in your place. He agreed and I offered him mine. So, he gave me three days to prepare for since it wasn't my time that was the only reason he gave me time to prepare. So, if I acted strange that is why I was preparing to meet Death. Now Tigress don't blame yourself for my decision. If I had paid more attention than you never would have been killed and I loved you too much to see you die. So, I took your place and I hope someday you will understand. If you hate me I understand and pray you will forgive me. Well that is the whole story. So, I will see you all on the other side and take care. I love you all and I will be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Po_

"I can't believe it so that is why Po died suddenly because of me", Tigress said.

"Now Tigress don't blame yourself Po made his own choice", Master Shifu said.

"No it should have been me who died not him even Death himself said it was my time", Tigress said crying. "If it weren't for me Po would still be here it is all my fault", she cried. Master Shifu and the others hugged her. Tigress shed her tears then got up with a determined look. "Well I am not giving up Po so easily I am going to get him back", Tigress said firmly. Then she began to walk out the door.

"Tigress, where are you going?" Master Shifu asked.

"I am going to see Death and get my panda back", Tigress stated and everyone looked around shocked but they all agreed and raced off to find Death and convince him to give Po back

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Talking to Death

Chapter 7: Talking to Death

Tigress ran to the very spot where they were attacked by the wolves all those days ago. "Death come out and face me!" she yelled. She didn't know what to expect or if Death would come. But she was going to keep yelling and screaming till he came. The others arrived with her and they scanned the area and soon a cold chill whirled around them and stillness overcame the spot as a dark figure stood before them.

"Who dares summon me?" Death demanded looking at the shocked group before him.

"I do", Tigress said stepping forward. "You took someone very dear to us and we want him back now", she growled pointing a finger at Death.

"Oh you mean the panda sorry but the deal was made", Death said.

"It wasn't his time now bring him back now!" Tigress shouted. Death moved like lightning as he stared into Tigress's eyes and she saw only two black holes.

"You ungrateful Tiger yes it was not the panda's time but your time and I could have easily taken your soul instead. But the panda out of love for you made the ultimate sacrifice giving his own soul in exchange for your life. No one and I mean no one has ever made that deal. Some have come close but when it came to collect they backed out and I took the soul of the one they exchanged their life for but the panda was different. He accepted his fate and made his three days count and when I came he went willingly. So, be grateful that you are even still breathing and be happy to know he is enjoying his paradise. Instead of yelling at me like it was my fault I am not the one who killed you or am I the one who decides who dies and who lives. I just collect souls that appear on my list and your name came up but the panda offered me his and I accepted. That is the end no bargaining or complaining now go and live your mortal life and leave to do my job!" Death snapped.

"You had no right to take him I we all loved him and now he is gone now you give him back to us!" Tigress yelled as tears fell from her face.

"If you loved him so much why didn't you tell him", Death said.

"How did you know I was in love with him?" Tigress asked.

"Because he had the same look on his face as you do now when I was about to take your soul", Death explained now getting calm.

"Please there has to be a way to bring him back", Tigress pleaded.

"I am sorry once a soul is collected that is that", Death said now upset for breaking up a true love. Then he remembered something and said" Okay Tiger there is one way but it will be difficult".

"What is it? Whatever it is I will do it?" Tigress asked.

"This journey is only for one person I am afraid for if all of you go then it would be suspicious. Since I cannot stand for true love to be broken and the world will be a darker place without the panda. I will give you Tigress a chance to bring the panda's soul back before he crosses over", Death said.

"How can I do that?" Tigress asked.

"Your panda is in limbo for I collect many souls so it takes a while for them to cross I will take you to the entrance of the Realm of Souls all the souls collected go there and once they cross nothing can bring them back. I will take you to the entrance and if you grab the panda's soul before he crosses I will allow him to live but be warned other souls will be there and if you accidentally cross over you will die as well. Now are you sure you want to take this journey?" he asked.

"I would do anything for Po now please take me to him", Tigress said firmly.

"Alright say your goodbyes and I will take you there", Death said. Tigress hugged all of her friends and Master and even Mr. Ping.

"Please be careful dear and bring back my son", Mr. Ping whispered.

"I will", she said.

"Be safe Tigress", Viper said holding back tears.

"We know you will succeed", Crane said smiling.

"Be safe", Monkey told her.

"Remember don't cross over and bring Po home", Mantis said trying to sound helpful.

"Be brave my daughter and return safely and I love you", Master Shifu said hugging her tight afraid to let go.

"I love you too father and I love you all. I will bring back Po and our family will be whole again", Tigress vowed shedding a few tears. She looked at her family one last time and walked over to Death. "I am ready", she said.

"Hold on to my robe tiger", Death said and in a flash they were gone. Tigress opened her eyes to see nothing but shadows as Death pointed a bony finger at a hallway with a bright light coming out of it. She saw tons of ghostly figures going into the light and some being dragged to a dark black hole with fire coming out of it. There is the entrance to the Realm of Souls where the souls who are granted paradise will go. You will find your panda in there good luck and if you die well I can honestly say you are a remarkable person. Not many will go through this just for the ones they love but on the bright side if you do cross you will be with your panda forever", Death said offering some hope for Tigress.

"For Po I would do anything and with full speed she ran down the hallway to get her panda back and bring him home.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short but I had to end it here. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Back From the Dead

Chapter 8: Back From the Dead

Tigress raced down the hallway as she passed tons of ghostly figures. None of them was her beloved panda. Fear filled up her body as she wondered if Po had already passed on. She shook her head of that thought and kept running. The hallway seemed endless no wonder it took souls so long to cross over. It would take her nearly forever to find him. But she was not going to give up she was going to find him even if it meant searching till the end of time. She ran so fast she knocked right into a soul and fell on her face. "Are you alright dearie?" asked an elderly goat as she helped Tigress to her feet.

"I am fine I was just looking for someone?" Tigress answered.

"Such a pretty thing you are so sad to die so young. If you are scared about crossing over alone you can walk with us", the goat lady said.

"But you don't understand I am", Tigress began but stopped when she saw who was walking with the goat lady. Standing before her was Po. "Po I found you thank goodness", she cried as she tackled him into a bear hug.

"Tigress what are you doing here? We made a deal Death went back on his word", Po cried when he released himself from the hug.

"Po calm down I am not dead", Tigress assured him.

"Oh good wait, if you are not dead then how did you get here?" Po asked.

"Death allowed me to come and try to stop you from crossing over so here I am and I found you so let's go home", Tigress said happily as she took his paw.

"No Ti I can't if I do then Death will take your soul and I won't have that. I am sorry but I have to cross over", Po told her as he took her paw off of his. He took the goat lady's paw or hoof and walked away.

"No I am not losing you again!" Tigress yelled. She grabbed Po by the waist and pulled him toward the outside of the Realm.

"Tigress, stop being stubborn and let me pass on it is for the best!" Po cried as he fought her.

"You quit being stubborn and come with me!" Tigress yelled back holding him tighter.

"Let go!" Po yelled.

"Not happening!" Tigress shouted. This was pointless she would not be able to drag him back so she spun him around and locked lips with him. Po's eyes went wide with shock as Tigress held him in a protective embrace. When they let go Po couldn't even speak as he gazed into Tigress's eyes. "I love you Po and I am not having you die on me. Now either you come with me willingly or I kick you all the way back. Death said we both can go free if I get your soul back now move it ", Tigress said as tears fell from her eyes.

Po placed a finger over her eyes and wiped away her tears and said, Please don't cry Tigress. I am so sorry if I hurt I just couldn't bear to see you die. I love you Tigress and I want to go back with you".

"That is so beautiful", the goat lady said as she wiped away a tear. "You two get out of here I will continue this journey alone", she said.

"Are you sure I mean I can walk you to the entrance at least", Po said not wanting her to walk down this hall all alone.

"It is okay dearie I see my husband William oh I have to go", the goat lady said and ran down the path and disappeared into a doorway of bright light.

"Come on dumpling let's go home", Tigress said pulling Po towards the other end of the hallway. They reached it and were greeted by Death.

"I see you got him back well a deal is a deal I will send you both home", he said and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

Tigress awoke to see herself on the ground back at the meadow being surrounded by her family.

"Tigress you are back!" Master Shifu said as he hugged his daughter. Tigress smiled as she hugged her family tears of joy and relief fell from her face.

"Where is Po?" Mr. Ping said looking around with a worried look on his face. Tigress stopped smiling and looked around the meadow and discovered that Po was not there. Fear took her as she searched all over screaming out his name.

"I don't understand I brought back his soul he should be here", Tigress said. Just then a thought came to Tigress. She brought back his soul but his body was still at the Jade Palace. With lightning speed she ran back to the Jade Palace with everyone right behind her. She burst through the palace doors and ran down the hallway towards their rooms. Opening up Po's door she found him still on his bed his eyes closed shut. She walked over to him and whispered", Po can you hear me?" She was afraid she had failed but was relieved to see him open his eyes.

"Loud and clear Kitten", Po said with a smile.

"You're alive!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. Kissing him like a mad person and holding him tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again or I will tie you to your bed and tickle you or something trust me you won't like it! "She exclaimed as she kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry kitten I won't" Po said with a chuckle. Everyone saw Po was alive and he was greeted with hugs and tearful happy faces. His dad bawled on his chest thankful his son was alive. They all celebrated by eating at Po's dad's noodle shop and Po ate till noodles came out of his nose. Then later that night he got ready for bed and was startled when Tigress barged in his room. "Hey kitten what are you doing here?" he asked with a smile.

"Just checking to see if you were still here", Tigress stated firmly.

"Don't worry Tigress I am not going anywhere anytime soon", he assured her.

"I know you are not", Tigress said as she pushed him onto his bed and climbed on top of him. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and said", Because I am sleeping in your room to make sure you don't go anywhere".

"A bit overprotective aren't we?" Po said grinning.

"Only when I am protecting something I love", Tigress said sweetly.

"Okay kitten you can sleep here for as long as you want", Po told her.

"Oh I intend to and no one more making deals with death unless I am there to stop you", Tigress told him.

"Yes Tigress whatever you say", Po said.

"Good, good night Po I love you", Tigress said with a smile.

"Good night Tigress love you too", Po said and he drifted off to sleep. And Tigress nestled into his fur as she fell asleep making sure Po was safe. She lost him once and she was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
